When the Ball Drops
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Written for a prompt: It's New Year's Eve. The boys are drunk on Sam's eggnog, the clock strikes twelve, the ball drops and so does Sam…on his brother's mouth and Dean decides to go with it. Dean/Sam


Title: When the Ball Drops

Author: Wincesteriffic Kaz

Info: Written for a prompt: It's New Year's Eve. The boys are drunk on Sam's eggnog, the clock strikes twelve, the ball drops and so does Sam…on his brother's mouth and Dean decides to go with it. Dean/Sam

Author's Note: Wincest. First time. A healthy dose of drunken fun and naughtiness. Enjoy!

Graphic depictions within.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

_~Reviews are Love~_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Dean took a gulp of his brother's rocket-fuel eggnog and swallowed while his eyes watered. "Yeesh!" He craned his head to look over the back of the couch and found Sam where he'd left him; standing in the door of the motel room grinning at the snow like an idiot. "Dude! S'friggin cold! Close the door!"

Sam snorted. "It's snowing!"

"You've seen snow before, dumbass." Dean laughed and turned back to the television.

"Whatever, jerk." Sam laughed and grabbed the doorknob, missed and tried again. "Wh…whoop." He chuckled and got the door shut then wove his way over to the couch. "S'it time yet?"

"Dude, yer…you're wasted." Dean grinned as Sam wobbled around and then fell into the end of the couch next to him.

Sam snorted into his eggnog, emptying the glass. "M'not." He grabbed the bottle from the little coffee table and had to work to get the eggnog to actually pour into his glass. "I'm…pleasant…pleasantly toasty."

"You're eyeballs are floatin' in hundred proof whiskey." Dean elbowed him and pointed to the television. "Ball's gonna drop."

"That's wha' she said." Sam smirked and leaned over, half in Dean's lap to pour more eggnog in his cup as well. He snorted again when Dean cuffed the back of his head and sat back up.

"Friggin octopus when you're drunk." Dean chuckled. "Oh! I's droppin'!" He slapped Sam's chest.

"Ow! Jackash." Sam rolled his eyes and then started counting with the people on the television. He laughed when Dean joined in and they both shouted as the huge, crystal ball touched down. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Sammy!" Dean tapped his glass to his brother's, knocking liberal amounts of the eggnog into both their laps before draining his cup.

Sam laughed and sucked his down as well. He coughed as it burned back up his throat. "Happy New Year, Dean!" He grinned over at his brother.

"Dunno what you're so cheerful about." Dean chuckled at him. "S'no girls to kiss."

"Aww, feelin' left out?" Sam laughed, shrugged and pounced his brother.

"Whoa! Wha' the…oomph" Dean grunted as Sam landed in his lap, took his face in his hands and planted a serious kiss on his lips. He fumbled trying to push his giant of a brother off him and gasped when Sam's tongue pushed into his mouth. His whiskey-fogged mind kept yelling wrong-wrong-wrong but the rest of him suddenly said 'screw it' and decided it was on board with this plan. Dean dug his fingers into Sam's shaggy hair, tugging, and made his little brother groan as he kissed him back, biting along his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. He leaned back into the couch with Sam on top of him and let out a startled shout as he misjudged where the arm of the couch was. They both tumbled off and onto the floor with a thump, Dean landing on top of Sam with a laugh.

"Oof!" Sam grunted and then started laughing. "Graceful."

"Shuddup!" Dean swallowed his own laughter and bit the underside of Sam's neck as he readjusted himself and he slipped between Sam's long legs, one of which was still hooked up on the couch above them. He banged an elbow on the bottom of the coffee table and laughed, giving it a shove out of the way. "Oo…oops."

Sam thrust his hips up into his brother's and sighed happily as their clothed cocks rubbed together enticingly. "Mm, like new year's." He bent up and caught Dean's mouth again while his hands ran up under his brother's shirt, groaning as his fingers grazed across warm skin. "Off." He tugged on Dean's shirt.

"Bossy." Dean laughed and leaned up long enough to pull his shirt over his head before dropping back to Sam's chest. He dove back into his mouth and smirked. "Tas'e like whiskey."

"Eggnog." Sam mumbled and put his head back, giving Dean room to bite along his neck again and he moaned happily. He could hear a little voice in the back of his head trying to get through the drunk fog and tell him they should stop but it felt too damn good and he cheerfully ignored it in favor of Dean's tongue on his throat.

"'Nog…eggnog flavored whiskey." Dean licked up Sam's neck to his ear and bit lightly at the sensitive skin behind it, grinning when his brother's hips jerked up into his again with a gasp.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam gasped on a laugh. He dug his fingers into his brother's back, dragging his nails down and snorted when Dean groaned.

Dean leaned up and grabbed the bottle of eggnog. He took a healthy drink and grinned when Sam opened his mouth expectantly. He held the bottle out and tipped it, dribbling the drink into Sam's open mouth. "Kay…tha's…that's kinda hot." He laughed breathlessly and set the bottle aside then dove down and licked up the liquid that had run over the side Sam's mouth and down his neck while Sam swallowed and fisted his hands around Dean's hips; pulling him in hard several times in a maddening rhythm.

Sam sighed, enjoying the whiskey haze over everything and threw his arms up while Dean shoved his shirts up to his arms, baring his chest. He yelped when Dean slid down and bit around one of his nipples. "Shit!"

Dean chuckled and lathed the spot with his tongue. He grinned as Sam's head dropped back on a moan and turned to give the other nipple the same treatment, sucking gently until Sam's hips were rocking up into his again and his little brother was panting out little needy sounds that went straight to his cock. "Oh, you need to make more of those." Dean chuckled and slid down further, snapping open Sam's jeans as he went.

"More…more wha'?" Sam raised his head up to watch Dean lick down the center of his chest and shuddered out a moan as his brother shoved a hand into this pants and wrapped his fingers around his straining cock. He dropped his head back with a thump.

"Hell yeah." Dean gave a satisfied smile and worked to get his brother's jeans off his hips. He barked a laugh when Sam tried to help and his leg came off the couch, knocking Dean down onto him. "Dude, quit helping."

Sam snorted and bucked his hips up, shoving the denim down and then over-toppled Dean into the couch trying to get his legs around him so he could pull them off. "You gotta…move already. Geez. I thought you had game?"

"What? Oh, tha's it!" Dean growled; his pride stung. He grinned mischievously and stood just long enough to pull his brother's jeans down, chuckling when his boxers came with them and tossed them aside. He dropped back on top of the laughing, drunk idiot and wrapped a hand back around Sam's cock. Dean took Sam's mouth in a heated kiss while he pumped his hand and ate the needy whine out of his mouth, licking the taste of eggnog and whiskey from the roof of his mouth.

Sam gave a shameless moan, tangling his tongue with Dean's and rocked his hips up into his brother's hand. The feel of his skin rubbing hotly across Dean's made his head swim more than the alcohol. "Guh…nuh-uh, com'ere!" He grabbed for Dean's bare shoulders as his brother slid down him again, not done with his mouth.

Dean snorted and slid back down his body. He stopped to stab his tongue into Sam's belly button and held him down while he wriggled and laughed under him. The whiskey swirled through his head as he reached Sam's groin, looked for a moment at the weeping head of his cock and then swallowed him down as far as he could.

Sam's back arched off the floor on a strangled cry with the sensation. "Sh…shit!" He dug his fingers into Dean's short hair and would have bucked his hips if not for the powerful hands holding him down and that did things to him all by itself. He moaned loudly. "Tha's…tha's good. Wow!"

Dean grinned around him and pulled his head up, shoving his tongue into the slit and gave a moan of his own as the taste of 'Sam' exploded on his tongue; sweet and a little bitter and enough to drive him back for more. He eased Sam's hard cock along his tongue and took him deep until he bumped the back of his throat and then swallowed. It was worth his eyes watering for the shout of pleasure Sam gave and the way his fingers spasmed on the back of Dean's head. He slid back up, raising his head so he could watch as Sam's lust-blown hazel eyes rose to meet his and he let his mouth slip off his cock with a wet 'pop'. Sam's eyes went wide, he groaned filthily and let his head thump into the floor again.

"Kay…take it back…you got…holy crap you got game, dude." Sam gasped a laugh.

"I ain't done." Dean said, satisfied for the moment with his brother's boneless state. He took Sam's arms and tugged him up. "Stop gigglin' ya happy drunk."

Sam snorted and took the opportunity to drop his head forward and suck a line across Dean's chest until he had a nipple in his mouth and pulled hard. He moaned as Dean shivered in response and swirled his tongue around the hard nub until Dean was pulling his head back with a breathless laugh. "Got game too." Sam said hoarsely and ran his hands down Dean's back and into his jeans, cupping them around his ass. "Damn."

Dean chuckled and manhandled his naked brother up onto his knees and turned him until he was facing the couch. He grabbed the bottle again and took another long pull, then wrapped an arm across Sam's stomach and pulled until his back was stretched against his chest. "Head back."

Sam smiled and let his head drop onto Dean's shoulder. He ground his hips back into Dean's while his brother poured more eggnog into his mouth. He nearly choked when the hand on his stomach dropped and grabbed his cock. He swallowed and coughed a laugh. "You tryin' to drown me?"

Dean snorted and set the bottle back unsteadily on the table before he turned back and bit along Sam's shoulder. "Jus' getting' ya drunk enough."

"For wha?" Sam laughed when Dean pushed him forward to bend over the seat of the couch. "Oh." He pushed back into Dean's hips again and grinned when his brother moaned. "M'definuh…definid…m'drunk enough."

Dean ran his hands down Sam's lean back and over his ass, taking a moment to squeeze and knead the cheeks in his hands. "Damn…uh…" He looked around, suddenly remembering he needed something to slick the way. "Lube?"

"Huh?" Sam pulled himself out of the fog enough to look around. "Uh…oh!" He pointed to the coffee table and started laughing. "Got pie!"

Dean looked over his shoulder and a grin split his face. "Like the way you think, Sammy." He stuck his fingers into the apple pie and scooped out some of the filling. He pushed Sam back down into the couch and sat between his legs, using his knees to spread them wider. Dean slowly slicked the glistening filling between the cheeks of his brother's ass and groaned. "Spiced apple bootie."

"Bootie." Sam snorted and started laughing into the cushions. "You said…bootie." He gasped when he felt one of Dean's fingers push into him and then groaned. "Ooh…ok."

Dean laughed and it was a low, growling laugh of lust as Sam made dirty noises and pushed back into his hand. He smoothed his other hand up the center of Sam's back and gave in to a sudden urge. Dean bent and licked over the little ring of muscle. Sam shouted and jumped under him and he leaned back, licking his lips. "Think I gotta new favorite kinda pie, Sammy." He circled his thumb around, pushing in and pulling out while Sam mewled into the couch. "Sasquatch flavor."

Sam's breath stuttered in his lungs as he felt Dean's tongue on him again and he was grateful he was too drunk to be embarrassed by the noises he was making. "Mmm…more. God! More, Dean!"

Dean obliged and stopped eating the pie filling off of him, remembering what it was there for. He shoved two fingers into Sam, rubbing them around and scissoring them; fascinated as Sam writhed and the muscles pulsed around his fingers. He pushed in a third, seeking and knew he'd found what he wanted when Sam shouted again and thrust his cock against the couch. "There it is."

"Holy…fuck!" Sam panted for air as his head swam with pleasure and dug his fingers into the couch cushions. "M'ready…come on."

Dean nodded and fumbled to open his jeans, shoving them down. "Hang on." He scooped a little more filling from the pie and slicked it down his own cock, shivering with the feel of his fingers and groaned as he lined himself up and pressed against Sam's hole. "I gotcha, Sammy." Dean folded over Sam's back and wrapped his hands around his brother's wrists, holding him in place as he pushed the head of his cock past the first ring of muscle. "Fu…uck yeah!" He breathed into Sam's ear, pushing into the tight, wet heat of his body.

Sam panted into the cushions, gasping, moaning as Dean's cock slid inside him. He felt stretched and maybe a little overwhelmed but the alcohol glossed over all of it and left him pushing back onto his brother's cock, seeking more as Dean's voice spoke low in his ear and made him shiver. "Hap…happy new year…to me." Sam said finally and grinned as Dean chuckled into his neck. Dean's hands pinning him down sent a delicious little thrill through him and he bucked his hips back again. "Don' stop."

Dean moaned and slid slowly back out. His senses were overwhelmed with the smell of apple pie, the taste of that and eggnog and Sam on his tongue, the feel of his brother's muscles wrapped tightly around him and spasming as he moved. He leaned up and brought Sam's arms with him. He held Sam's hands against his own back and nearly lost it with the needy, appreciative moan Sam gave. He chuckled breathlessly. "Knew you had a little kink, little brother." He heard Sam gasp with the name and then drove home inside him in one fluid move.

Sam howled into the cushions as Dean's cock nailed his prostate and lights exploded behind his eyes as he was suddenly filled up. "Holy….Dean…tha's…I'm gonna…"

Dean nodded and pulled back out, thrusting back in. He set up a fast, punishing rhythm because he didn't have a lot of time left in him either; not with Sam yelling and groaning in front of him, bent over with his face turned so Dean could see the pleasure as it came over him and the way he pulled at Dean's hold on him but not enough to get free…Dean growled and slammed into him harder, shoving Sam's hips into the couch with each thrust.

"Fuck." Dean cuffed both of Sam's wrists with one hand, freeing the other to reach around his hip. He took hold of Sam's dick and jacked him in time with his thrusts, reveling in the sound of flesh slapping into flesh and Sam's cries.

Sam threw his head back and heard something close to a scream break loose from him as his orgasm slammed into him. He shook with the strength of it and the feel of Dean's hips losing their rhythm and slamming him deeper into the couch as his arms were pulled more forcefully back and he came even harder, losing interest in breathing in favor of crying out the overwhelming pleasure.

Dean yanked Sam's arms back as he came over his fist, stretching his back in an arch as Sam threw his head back and filled the room with his cries while the muscles inside him clenched impossibly hard around his cock. "Sam!" Dean shouted out his name and slammed home one last time as he came hard enough to white out his vision while Sam shuddered beneath him as he fell forward over his back.

Sam roused enough to tug his arms loose from between his back and Dean's chest and groaned happily, wearily into the couch. "Tha' was awesome."

Dean chuckled and slid off his brother and to the floor with a thump. He rolled onto his back while his head swam cheerfully with the after-effects of one damn amazing orgasm and grunted in agreement.

Sam snorted and pulled himself off the couch just far enough to land half-on top of his brother and throw an arm across him. "Sleepy."

"'appy New Years an...an' stuff." Dean mumbled and dozed off with a smile on his face.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sam woke slowly, parts of him aching and frowned. He smelled eggnog, whiskey, apple pie and then realized he was lying on a naked chest. "Huh?" He rose up and looked down, eyes widening at the sight of Dean sprawled underneath him on the floor between the couch and the table. The only clothes Dean was wearing were his jeans, pushed down to his knees and Sam startled, realizing he was actually, completely naked himself. "What the hell?"

"You get your elbow outta my stomach?" Dean asked sleepily and stretched, unashamed.

Sam climbed off him and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, Dean's shirt, putting it over his crotch. He went to sit and grimaced as he felt something wet on his backside. He looked at the table, the nearly empty bottle, the pie with clear finger trails dragged through it and his eyes went wide in shock. "Dean…did we…"

"Yeah. Kinda." Dean chuckled softly and shrugged, still not interested in actually moving. His head was already pounding with a hangover and he hadn't even moved it yet.

"Kinda!" Sam said, his voice rising and he waved his arms at him and his brother. "How do you…I mean we kinda anything?"

"Don't make it weird, man." Dean admonished and groaned, rolling to his back to hide his head from the slivers of daylight coming in through the curtains. "Toss a blanket over me, woudja?"

Sam stared down at him, amazed that Dean was seemingly undisturbed that they'd had sex last night. Sam stood and went for the bathroom. He had to grab the door when parts of the night came back to him; the memory of being bent over under his brother and firmly held down while being firmly fucked made him moan as blood fled south to his cock. "Whoa." He looked over as Dean chuckled from his spot on the floor. "What?"

"That's M. A. D." Dean rolled his head enough to smirk up at him. "Morning. After. Dean. You're welcome."

"Holy crap, dude." Sam groaned and blushed all the way to his toes. "You're shameless, you know that?"

"Yep." Dean snickered, satisfied with himself and pulled a couch cushion over his head to go back to sleep.

"No more eggnog." Sam said ruefully and rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom. He rubbed a hand down his backside, brought it up toward his face and snarled. He stuck his head back out the door. "Really dude? Apple pie filling? You couldn't have used lotion?"

Dean broke into a laugh and raised a finger to point at him without ever taking his head out from under the pillow. "That was your brilliant idea, genius." He dropped his arm and chuckled. "Definitely using that one again."

"Such a jerk." Sam thudded the bathroom door shut.

Dean grinned. "Yep and you're officially my little bitch, Sammy." He muttered it cheerfully and headed back to sleep with the image of Sam writhing underneath him, glistening with pie filling his head.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The End.


End file.
